1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a message service system that provides an environment for transmitting and receiving messages among a plurality of terminals, and more particularly, to a message synchronization (or sync) method among a plurality of terminals in a system for providing a message-based real-time communication (or chatting) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system for providing a message service, only one mobile terminal is registered in one account and only limited message sync is provided. In addition, conventional message sync merely retrieves, in a mobile terminal, messages stored in a database server for backup.
With the recent proliferation of mobile environment advances, an increasing amount of users own multiple mobile terminals. This has caused more techniques to be developed for mapping a plurality of terminals to one user account.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for synchronizing or sharing reception or transmission messages among a plurality of terminals corresponding to one user account in a multi-device environment where the plurality of terminals are mapped to the user account.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.